User talk:StarWizardWars
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have StarWizardWars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley B1bl1kal Hey StarWizardWars. It's me, B1bl1kal. I've got temporally kicked outta the Villains Wiki for takin' out my disguist of the loser Khing on a nameless, not so bright wiki contributor who first created the failed "Might & Magic Villains" category there by sayin' that he (or she or whatever the dude's gender is) is as bad as Khing. That happened when I was about to ask to try talk some sense to the user named Tearface who just unknowingly brought back the unwanted members category "Brotherhood of Evil members" (which is still under DC Villains, Teen Titans Villains & Doom Patrol Villains) when Balthus Dire clearly declears & states no more members category. I just need you to tell him that DC Villains, Teen Titans Villains & Doom Patrol Villains is enough. Have Balthus Dire to help us out with this little problem by have him comin' with you to Tearface. He too will talk some sense to him. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! You're the heck of a user, StarWizardWars. Thanks for everything. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, May 22, 2013 (UTC) The Purge Hey StarWizardWars. I got your messeage. I'm sorry I couldn't respond back. Chat is temporarily unavailable while the Villains Wiki is in read-only mode. They're fixin' its main datacenter right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, that's good. About the movie The Purge, it's this titular yearly one-night event of the same name (which is main part of the movie) in near-future America when all crimes including murder becomes legal & everybody all over the country does it only to reduce criminality, poverty, homelessness, & overpopulation as well as to release all the hatred, violence & aggression people kept up inside them, in other words, to "Purge" & cleanse. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Inferno Pendragon What's up? I got some news. Inferno Pendragon has left a message on both of our talk pages on the Villains Wiki, sayin' that he's liftin' our block to August 5th this week, so we can come back tomorrow but for a reason why he liftin' it up: we can't do not use heated language like "sexless" "idiot" etc on trolls & problem users & all sorts of brain-dead weirdos like a brawl fight or something - it encourages them. I know it sucks donkey but we're gotta let it slide & ease up on our trash-talkin' & just say "no" or "quit it" to trolls & problem users who better listen or risked total annihilation at the hands of the admins. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ''Rapture-Paloolza'' Hey, have you seen the apocalyptic comedy movie Rapture-Paloooza? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I mean the movie Rapture-Palooza (also once originally titled as "Ecstacsy" which they think sounds kinda hot & funny with the word meanin' both spiritual joy & crazy sex-fuelin' drug or whatever) starrin' Craig Robinson from Knocked Up & This Is the End as Earl Gundy aka The Beast. He's f**kin' funny in that movie, even the film itself was like a direct-to-video movie. I added him on the Villains WIki alongside 7 other more villains from that movie including 5: the Beastly Guards, the Wraiths, locusts that keeps shoutin' "suffer!", the crows that talk lotta $**t, & the Korean version of God (no rascism & no homo). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm only talkin' about a new movie (recent). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, September 10, 2013 (UTC) The only one sexy chick in the film I known is the goody-too-shoes girl Lindsey Lewis (played by Anna Kendrick), Ben House's virgin girlfriend. She's like a cross between Scarlett Johansson & Hillary Swank. & when she put that white dress (forced to dine & wed with The Beast or her loved ones will be killed), she does look slutty as hell. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Nice! Lol that's crazy but awesome. I myself just a regular gentleman who just loved the bitches & hoes. Even loved smellin' on them, I'm not gonna lied about that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) It's been fun, bro. But I gotta go. Arrogant, dumb-a$$ Mother Nature starts rainin' again & tries everything in its "power" to make me late for my ride to work. Anything else comes up or you need help with something, let me know. Catch ya later. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:05, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol that's right. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) No, no. I meant that in a good way. I mean no disrespect, man. That's use of vocabulary in good manners used by your average Americans every day, especially Americans with Suthern accent. Like "you're lucky bastard" for doin' somethin' cool (like Adam Sandler got 2 lesbians from his anger management class to sit with him & pretended to be his dates) or "damn, girl. You's as fine as $**t" for being really hot, stuff like that. That's all, bud. You probably heard that from Joy Turner's daddy on an episode of My Name Is Earl. Now for Khing, I still that loser a stupid-a$$, disrespectful, retarded, he-she sumabitch for real because we all know what he/she did. I gotta go. Stupid-a$$ Mother Nature once again ruin everything & threaten the lives of innocent strangers for no reason, especially here in Colorado. We got like floodings & closed roads & all sorts of trouble goin' on. State of emergency. I gotta get home. Stay safe, StarWizardWars. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Thank you so much, my fellow cool, legendary & immortal, undisputed Dark Lord! Have and awesome, dark, chaotic day too, old friend! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:25, September 23, 2013 (UTC) New 2013 Movies I was thinkin' the same thing, & the whole week too, my friend. Me? I'm gonna watch again either "We're the Millers" or "Insidious: Chapter 2" around exactly 7pm tonight. How about you, StarWizardWars? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Actually I'm plannin' on watchin' 2 Guns & the new Carrie movie (when it comes out this October). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:25, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I've just made up my mind. I guess. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) B1bl1kal's Favorite 2013 Movies Texas Chainsaw 3D, A Haunted House, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters, Mama, Movie 43, Identity Thief, Dark Skies, The Call, The Incredible Burt Wonderstone, The Host, Evil Dead, The Lords of Salem, Iron Man 3, Pain & Gain, The Purge, Rapture-Palooza, Man of Steel, World War Z, The Heat, The Conjuring, The Wolverine, KIck-Ass 2, The Family, We're the Millers, Insidious: Chapter 2, The World's End, & Carrie (2013). Not exactly. But I did really liked dubstep. My buddy Nathaniel just shown it to me on Facebook. It really rocked. & as for Skrillex, I've loved that one remix of the La Roux song "Going In for the KIll" (played in the trailer of Dredd) which exponentially and beautifully became one of my favorite songs of all time. That's all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm a Bob Marley. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Actualy I don't. I just served Youtube many times & on many occasions. No different from everybody (with or without a YouTube channel). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:25, September 29, 2013 (UTC) It's ok, dude. It's not your fault. I asked personal questions like sometimes. Oh yeah, speakin' of Youtube, I've just recently added new additional pictures of Raptor News Network including it's secondary fictitious reporter Leanna Kennedy (who is might be a demon like her boss Bob Barbas) and their main headquarters known as the Raptor News Tower from the DmC game on the Villains WIki yesterday. You should checked out this fake tv news video & you'll see (aside from the fact it's all propaganda & bullcrap). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Also, do you believe in werewolves and vampires, the gil-man and any of those other monster myths? Not really. I just think they're all bunch of hocus pocus until proven otherwise, I'm a human being (ironically), so seeing is believing. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) What about you? Do you believe in monsters (vampires, werewolves, big foot, ect.) & conjurors (witches, wizards, warlocks) & all that other mythical stuff. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) So is the power of curses which is like the biggest part of superstition. But I don't believed in curses (no even I wanted to hurt somebody or something that wronged) nor messed with them. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. What if curses were for real & what effects on those who believed & those either half-believed or yes, don't believed @ all? Don't you think so, StarWizardWars? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) No, not @ all. I'm just sayin' don't believed in such things, especially the power of the curse. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I hate to leave but I gotta run. I gotta help our friends @ the Villains Wiki to re-edit and fix pages there. But I'll always remember what you told me: the power of superstition is a power far greater then anything I've ever know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes of course. Lol ok, buddy. Have fun stabbin' the chicken $**t outta everybody in New York, Jason Voorhees style. I'll get it done. Later. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ''Bad Moon'' (1996) Nope. I haven't seen it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ''Curse of Chucky'' I'm glad you asked, my wise and faithful confidant. Curse of Churcky was awesome. It was better then the original because it got good storyline & it got really great familiar cameos. I'm not kidding. But most of all, it was hella lot better then Seed of Chucky. I f**kin' hate the sissy doll Glen (aka Glenda due to his gender confusion which is kinda gay) before he split into 2 human twins Glen & Glenda at the end of the film. I'm gonna watch it again tonight. It's still hella funny. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Scream 5 I think so. I just read about it on Wikipedia today that there's gonna be 5th & 6th Scream movies. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15, October 11, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't say. That's strange. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:36, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Important Category/Template I've recently been busy with helpin' out Magma Dragoon with cleanin' out & deletin' the "Important" category/template since yesterday. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, October 15, 2013 (UTC) That's what I found out about it right after Magma Dragoon contacted me & asked for my help. See for yourself or ask Magma Dragoon. He'll fill ya in on it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:55, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, my friend. But I gotta go help with the others on category cleanup again before the movie starts soon. Gotta run. Take care. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:05, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Favourite Rock Star/Singer Okay. When I get the chance I might watch the new Child's Play sequel: Curse of Chucky. Thing is, I've never really been a fan of the Chucky films cause Chucky was my least favourite killer, but I might give this one a chance. Also, who's you're favourite rock star/singers? - StarWizardWars. My favorite rock star is, oh man I got a lot of favorite rock stars of my own, I'd say Ozzy Osbourne. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Damn! More bull$**t category problem brewin' over @ the Villains Wiki. I gotta go. Take care, buddy. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Not likely. His music is a'ight & his famous catchphrase is still my favorite, I'm not gonna lied about that, Elvis is a quite bit controversial of whatever (with the fact he hates black guys & Mexican girls). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, October 22, 2013 (UTC) F**kin' right. Same here. I loved all of my bitches everwhere & $**t in spite of their ethnicity & nationality. I too am a ladies' man. Yeah, as a matter of fact, I'm a fan of the King of Pop. I loved all his songs & albums, except the ones after Thriller (I go ape-$**t for Thriller), well, there's the song "Remember the Time" with Eddie Murphy in its music video of the same name which became something I loved too. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:40, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Halloween What's up, StarWizardWars, my awesome old friend & fellow legendary Dark Lord. Oh yeah, a great start. & ain't there ain't no dumb troll gonna stop any of us from livin' our free lives. Well I'm gonna go to my cousins' Halloween party tomorrow @ 4pm @ my aunt's house. But I ain't gonna wear no costume. I guess I'm a little too old. Lol - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:55, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Have a great time buddy. & happy Halloween. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Lol I'll keep that in mind, buddy. Later! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:45, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween to you too, StarWizardWars, my fellow legendary Dark Lord! I'm just gonna kick & relax, drinkin' booze & eatin' hot wings with my homeys & some fine bitches, & watch as all the mystery, malice, madness & mayhem unfolds upon the Earth this All Hallows Eve! Lol happy Halloween. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I had for the most part. I just relax & drink after a long-a$$ day @ work, & 1 & half hour of cleanin' my goddamn apartment again (before tellin' my 2nd little brother to clean his $**t-a$$ room for the last time because it is my aoprtment & I make all the rules) before I finally left the place. But I didn't wear no costume nor gave out no candy to little bastards. Lol anyway, happy Halloween, bud! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Overseer80 It's ok, dude. I just don't the presuure on me. I already got enough of it from home & $**t. Anyway I fixed your favorite page back to the way it was without stirrin' up trouble because anybody tries to cause trouble around my favorite wiki or messes with my friends, will answer to me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ''Thor: The Dark World'' For reals? Thor: The Dark World is out in theatres? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Sweet! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:50, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but there's one problem: they don't show it here in my town of Aurora until November 7. I mean, ain't that a bitch? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Bad Grandpa or Carrie (3d time's the charm) is first on my list of new movies to watch tonight. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:05, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. You too, StarWizardWars. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:15, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay. I just got home early after a long-a$$ day @ work (including a Halloween party the company I worked for, were threwin' for everybody) to only just quickly clean up my aparment & bounce outta there. & oh yeah, my a$$-hole second little brother still has not vacuumed & cleaned his $**t-a$$ room for 8 days straight. I mean, is it too much for a simple request, a little order? It's my muthaf**kin' apartment for Christ's sakes! I don't no filthy rats or bugs or hobos come crawlin' in my place with junk & filth around & on the floor. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I know, right? He gets to lived with me, my mom & my older brother after moved out of another place again. & yet, he gets to act like a lazy-a$$ little brat. He needs to realize when you get to become my roommate & wanna stay in my place, you play by my rules & respect my f**kin' place. The only person that's gonna be lazy & chillaxin' on the damn weekends is me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) What's Up Lol hey, StarWizardWars? My week on Halloween was pretty much ok. How about yours? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:25, November 5, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. I liked the original better (except for Halloween III: Season of the Witch which is like not part of the Halloween series nor had nothing to do with the film franchise itself) & yes, I watched both the original Halloween movies & the 2 Hallloween remakes. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:25, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh I already know from the moments I first watched the remakes. I totally agreed with ya, bro. & a scene in Halloween III: Season of the Witch just shown a TV spot of Halloween II but it still doesn't means it has anything to do with the original series. Nice try but that ain't workin' whoever created this piece-of-$**t movie. Look it up. You can't miss it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:05, November 12, 2013 (UTC) True dat. Except Randall Flagg looks way better then that sorry mutha-f**ka & is still like the coolest redneck villain you wanna have a beer with. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:35, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Nope Just Judith's boyfriend. He ain't $**t. Lol well, I'm gonna be goin' now. I'll see ya later, StarWizardWars. Take care. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:50, November 12, 2013 (UTC) What's up. Oh yeah, that I kinda like because it's actually kinda funny if you ask me. Lol - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Well not to brag, I was just editin'/reeditin' pages & categories, & uploadin' pictures, bringin' reasonable & beautiful order to those who deserved freedom (such as our best wiki contributors & best friends & admins) as well as undeniable & extravagent chaos to those dam well had it comin' (mainly arrogant problem users, boring-a$$ computer trolls & even nameless wannabe wiki contributors.). It's all good. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) You got it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:20, November 18, 2013 (UTC) What image? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that. Yeah, I saw it. It was great. I liked it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, November 18, 2013 (UTC) No problemo. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Question I have, more then once. My dad, died when I was 3 & half years old. My aunt Tracy died in 2002. Mu uncle Arturo on my Mom's side passed away on Setember 6th, the day after his birthday (September 5th) in that year. My great grandma on my mom's side passed away a few years after. & later my godfather died of a heart attack a month before my birthday in 2012 which about as sucks a$$ as the goddamn controversial year everybody's obsessed over the centuries because I was gonna see him again on my birthday with his family & mine together. I guess that's pretty much sums it up. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:51, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I know I shouldn't ask you this eitehr too because I don't think I have the right to ask anyone that question, knowing it hurts, but do you lost somebody in your family too? Just asking. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:51, November 19, 2013 (UTC) It's ok, StarWizardWars. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:10, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ''Halloween'' Franchise What's up, B1bl1kal, my fellow awesome and undisputed Dark Lord? Back to Halloween franchise. Which one of the films out of the Halloween series are your favourite? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 21:38, November 22, 2013 (UTC) What's up StarWizardWars, my fellow awesome & powerful Dark Lord? My favorite Halloween films are Halloween I & II (originals), Halloween 4, & Halloween: Resurrection. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:50, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Why Halloween: Resurrection? When that was released the series hit its lowest point, especially when Laurie Strode was killed off. I cut Halloween: Resurrection, Halloween III: Season of the Witch and the two remakes off from the whole franchise. Halloween: H20 was actually meant to be the real ending of the franchise where Laurie finally gets revenge on her brother and kills him by beheading him. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 08:21, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I know, right? My apologies, but when I saw the scene at the end of the film very closely lookin' the decaptitated head of the Michael Myers, I knew it didn't feel like it's over I looked closely @ the face & saw it ain't Michael, it was another guy & I was like "wth?!" which leads to another Halloween movie (& hopefully the final one & the somewhat distastefully failed remakes). Plus Halloween: Resurrection had a great cast including Busta Rhymes, Tyra Banks, & Thomas Ian Nicholas (star of The Rookie of the Year, A Kid in King Arthur's Court, A Kid in Aladdin's Palace, & the American Pie movies). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:00, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Same here because I love the Halloween theme song. It still creeps the hell outta me! Lol XD - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:40, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Remakes Hey StarWizardWars. Yeah, I know the 2009 Friday the 13th remake. I've watched the uncut version of it which was tight. Pretty cool. No way for real? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Damn straight. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:05, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Christmas What up fellow Dark Lord, StarWizardWars? I love Christmas time. I can't wait either. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:20, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Movies What's up, StarWizardWars? I've seen the 2013 Carrie remake & it kick a$$ with Chloë Grace Moretz (Candy Stoker from My Name is Earl & Hit Girl from Kick-A$$) killed the role as the sweet, little but cataclysmic Carrie White. & I saw Bad Grandpa. Johnny Knoxville still cracks me up the hell up as that grandpa lol. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:10, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Have you seen any new movies too? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:10, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I hear ya. As a fellow thrill-seeker, it's better to be entertained for life then died of boredom. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:40, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind, my friend. I better get goin'. There's work needed to be done @ Villains Wiki. I'll catch ya later, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:05, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. You too. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:10, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ''Friday the 13th'' Ok, I'd say my favorites are the first Friday the 13th movie, Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, Jason X, Freddy vs. Jason, & the Friday the 13th remake. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I never liked Jason Takes Manhatten. Why the f**k Jason wasted his time, chasin' Rennie & Sean throughout sorry-a$$ sewers when he could've done the chase on the streets still, & while, drumroll please, start slaughterin' everybody in the Big Apple with a$$, blood & guts everywhere, & have a little showdown with New York's finest, gun-blazin' & $**t. Now that would be a hella lot better, bro. They should've done that good stuff a long time ago so in turn, that would make it a very good movie. - Best reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, I remembered that part in which Jason's face was more zombie-like & scared the crap outta me all right. Good times. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Definitely, man. Definitely. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:25, December 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Christmas I'm sorry. I gotta go. I gotta work hard (not too hard) but really quicky until my day off on Christmas Day. Take care & merry Christmas. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:40, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion for a new page Merry Christmas, StarWizardWars. Yeah, I had a pretty good Christmas. Thank you. I hope yours is good. That sounds good. Why not show it to the admins & see they got any ideas about it? Who knows? Maybe they'll approve it. I gotta go update some pages right now & add more photos right away. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I'll ask Queen Misery & Inferno Pendragon. & I'll show them your idea of a brand new page. Sounds good to me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, December 27, 2013 (UTC) It's all done. I've asked both Inferno Pendragon & Queen Misery & now awaiting their answer on your idea of a brand new page. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:05, December 27, 2013 (UTC) & that's 1 down & 4 to go. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, right. Sorry. None so far. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:40, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' That's easy. My favorite films are A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, Wes Craven's New Nightmare, Freddy vs. Jason & A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:55, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Same here. Plus the 3-D in the movie to me was like, I don't know, kinda messy then the 2-D version of it. - Merry Christmas & best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:20, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy new Year, StarWizardWars! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:25, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll drink that to that! Hahahahaha! - Happy New Year & best regards B1bl1kal. Don't cha judge me! 16:10, December 30, 2013 (UTC) The Worst and Weirdest of the Iconic Horror Slasher genre What's up, StarWizardWars? Not at all. You go on ahead. I just gotta do a little work, a category cleanup perhaps. If there's anything else, hit me back ok? - Happy New Year & best regards B1bl1kal. Don't cha judge me! 15:30, January 2, 2014 (UTC) No it's a modern slang used in texin' & emailin' & pretty much everything else other then just hittin' a person. Hit me back, or HMB as kids these days are now callin' it, means "reply". - Happy New Year & best regards B1bl1kal. Don't cha judge me! 15:36, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I know. Lol. - Happy New Year & best regards B1bl1kal. Don't cha judge me! 15:55, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Cool. Thank you for the list. Well, I gotta run. I gotta get ready for work, & I glad it's Thursday today. & I get to have breakfast with my grandma tomorrow while there's no work on Fridays. Plus payday tomorrow for me as an added bonus. Have an awesome day, man. - Happy New Year & best regards B1bl1kal. Don't cha judge me! 17:00, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I will. & hopefully I will, right after I pay the bills & buy some extra paper towels & toilet papers for my home on the side. - Happy New Year & best regards B1bl1kal. Don't cha judge me! 17:15, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Top Ten Disney Animated Villains Me too. The Horned King is my favorite Disney villain. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Mine are: 10. Syndrome 9. Maleficent 8. Ursula 7. Queen Grimhilde aka The EVil Queen 6. Chernabog 5. Professor Ratigan 4. Jafar 3. Oogie Boogie 2. Hades 1. The Horned King That's all my favorite top 10 animated Disney villains. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:10, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I'm so sorry, man. This stuffy nose I got from last Thursday (luckily not from someone, just nature) still hasn't gone away yet. I gotta go now. I'll see ya next Tuesday. Have a great weekend - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Awesome. You too, buddy. Ditto! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 Marvel Villains Sure thing. I'll do my best. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Here are all my top 10 favoire Marvel villains: B1bl1kal's Top 10 Marvel Villains: #Doctor Doom #Loki #Amora the Enchantress #Carnage #Venom #Hobgoblin #Green Goblin #Arcade #Mephisto #Thanos That's all of them. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Overseer80 Hey old buddy. Listen, you & Overseer80 gotta leave the Darth Nihilus page alone & have it locked. It's not worth it. I'm sorry. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I also apologized for respondin' back to some of you guys here & on Villains WIki. I've been tired as hell @ work & home for over a couple of weeks. Even my graciously planned day-off from work on next Thursday (payday-week) suddenly changed abruptly due to the ignorance of my 2 co-workers, Disney-ish 40 somthing adoptive brothers who blindly love soda so damn much it got them both rotten teeth (one of them actually) & a stomach virus (both of them) & now of them got their dental/oral surgery scheduled on February 13th, my own day-off. This is a nightmare, first the gay-a$$ bull$**t wintry weather that forced me to stay indoor & now this. I don't like being cheated out of anything good, especially a paid, full weekend (including a day-off added). You know I'm a damn good, hard worker, right? :-( - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, February 5, 2014 (UTC) It's ok, buddy. I know Overseer80 should've known better to have me involved in this nonsense & even accused you of category spamming which is redundant & wrong. But I think everything's gonna be ok. We just gotta hang in there, ya know? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:35, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday to the Greatest Film Composer, John Williams! Yes sir, happy birthday to the fantastic film music composer, John Williams! You know he can do the theme from ET (Entertainment Tonight) which was so wonderful! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:20, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm not a fan of E.T. (just Entertainment Tonight, not E. T.:Extra-Terrestrial), but I love Mr. WIlliams' music too. He is one of my favorite music masters of all time. I mean when he also did the Entertainment Tonight theme during the speed chase on the second Family Guy Star Wars parody film Something Something Something Dark Side, it was beautiful. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:40, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Background Color Oh, I love it. Thank you, my friend. B-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Favourite Film of 2013 That's a very good question. Which one of my favorite 2013 movies is the one I picked as the one for me? I'd say "Rapture-Palooza", because my very favorite scene is when The Beast (aka Earl Gundy) knocks out the kid Ben easily with a champagne bottle he snatched from the guy's virgin girlfriend Lindsey & shouted "I killed Jimmy Neutron!". Lmao it was hella funny. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) What's your favorite 2013 movie? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) 2014 Movies Ok. I saw only Robocop (2014) & it was damn good. Better then the original. It got awesome special effects, excellent storyline, & a great cast including Michael Keaton (Batman (1989), Beetlejuice, & The Other Guys) as Raymond Sellars, the CEO of OmnicCorp (OCP), & Samuel L. Jackson (Coming to America, Black Snake Moan & Snakes on a Plane) as the hilarious and brilliant Patrick "Pat" Novak, host of The Novak Element, host of the fictional TV talk show "The Novak Element". It was tight. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:10, February 27, 2014 (UTC) How about you? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:10, February 27, 2014 (UTC) That's cool. But I also recommend Anchorman 2. I'm dyin' to see that movie. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: A Nightmare on Elm Street Not right now. Tonight. I gotta earned my paycheck by workin' through one day today. I'll be back real soon. Have a good day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm back. What I can tell you is that I liked special effects in the remake, like Kris' classmates instantly turned to ash & when Freddy impaled Nancy's mom from behind & pulls her into the mirror with him as the mirror he broke through instantly repaired itself. & what I disliked is that the omitted scenes (parts shown in the movies' trailers but cut out of the rest of the films & their special features) didn't get into the movie which pi$$ed me off & it does not make any sense. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:20, February 28, 2014 (UTC) You're right. Plus I agreed you on the same dislike of the remake's storyline, that Freddy being a pedophile, I was never, ever, ever fine with that. I f**kin' despise pedophiles away more then I reject & hate the very thought of havin' kids. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:00, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Lol, classic. i loved that line. But yeah, I know, right? Horror movies are supposed to, & mean to be unpredictable & scary. Some horror remakes are ok, the rest sucked donkey. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:00, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Well, I gotta go. I gotta wash up since I got a new haircut this weekend today & than I gonna go grab some grub to chew down & relax. I'll see ya next time, old buddy. Take care. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:00, March 2, 2014 (UTC)